


Daddy's Good Boy

by everybodylovescavill



Series: 蝙蝠哺乳指南 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Clark, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodylovescavill/pseuds/everybodylovescavill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>達米安埋在克拉克充溢著奶香的懷中，含住那顆挺立的乳尖，微微用力吮吸，一股溫熱的液體流進他的嘴裡。<br/>他突然有些嫉妒他的弟弟，不然第一個喝到克拉克的乳汁的人，說不定會是他。<br/>【說不準是電影宇宙還是漫畫宇宙。。。所以只標了DCU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 根據這張圖得到的靈感  
> http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/large/006xOfsGgw1f6mp4jtgapj30ds0htgo0.jpg  
> 感謝畫手太太的創作

達米安埋在克拉克充溢著奶香的懷中，含住那顆挺立的乳尖，微微用力吮吸，一股溫熱的液體流進他的嘴裡。

他一邊吮吸一邊用牙齒研磨克拉克小小的乳暈，他的繼父在他的啃咬下瞇起眼，發出輕輕的喘息聲。他將克拉克的睡衣前襟拉得更開，露出另一邊胸脯，同樣豐滿圓潤，他的手根本無法掌握。

哺乳期的男人胸部更加敏感，僅僅是衣物摩擦，就讓克拉克感到又疼又癢，開口懇求他的繼子：「達米安，另一邊……」

男孩聽話地含住另一邊乳首，用舌頭包裹著，略微粗糙的舌苔碾壓在乳尖上，讓乳汁從舌尖緩緩流至整個口腔。

克拉克的乳汁像是取之不竭的活泉，真正需要喝奶的、韋恩家新降生的小兒子，早已飽餐一頓，在床邊的小搖籃裡安恬地睡著了，而他的父親卻仍哺餵著他的哥哥。達米安吮吸一側，另一側則用手揉捏把玩，將乳汁從腫大的乳頭裡擠出來。他蘸了一點，舉到克拉克嘴邊，克拉克漲紅了臉，不住搖頭。他索性吸了半口，貼上克拉克的嘴唇，將自己口中對方的乳汁渡過去，用舌頭不停往裡推，這下克拉克不得不把自己的奶吞下去了。達米安滿意地舔舔他的嘴唇，這樣可愛的小嘴，本就應帶著奶香。

被繼子吻得嘴唇泛起水光，同時胸脯也被擠壓，溢出更多奶水。達米安沿著奶水流淌的痕跡，輕柔地一點一點都舔乾淨，重又含住不斷分泌出母乳的乳尖，一滴不落地把克拉克的乳汁都喝掉。

可不能浪費，不然到了今晚，這些都會進到父親的嘴裡……少年這麼想道。

克拉克溫柔地撫摸他的頭髮和後頸，動作裡帶著特有的慈愛，看著他的眼神就像看著自己最愛的孩子。

「好孩子，達米安。」

他當然是好孩子。在克拉克的胸口留戀地蹭了蹭，又吻了一下被舔弄吮吸得濕潤挺立的乳尖，達米安跪立起來，褪下自己的家居褲，半勃的少年陰莖露了出來。克拉克握住他的性器，輕輕撫摸，剝下頂端的薄膜，用指尖捻著深粉色的頭部。達米安挺動胯部，在繼父的掌心完全勃起了，前液把那雙柔軟的小手沾濕，克拉克像小貓一樣舔了舔自己的手，又將那些液體抹在自己胸口，和乳汁混在一起。

他對自己的繼子羞赧地笑，分開大腿，雙腿間的洞穴早已濕得一塌糊塗，張合著吐露淫水。

「來吧，好孩子，來愛爹地。」

男孩按住他的腰，遵從了身體的本能，操進了他的身體裡。那根佔有他的陰莖還在發育中，長度與粗細都輸他一截，然而少年的精力無窮無盡，一進入就用力抽送起來，稚嫩的卵囊拍在他的臀部，像小狗的肉掌拍著自己。

克拉克挺起胸，將自己又送進達米安的嘴裡，男孩一邊吮吸他的乳汁一邊操他，他們互相擁抱又互相撫慰，達米安想替他手淫，卻被他攔住了：「只要幹我就可以了。」

於是達米安體貼地照做了，深深操進那個溫暖濕潤的洞穴，又大口吞嚥他的乳汁，上下都被疼愛的克拉克很快就達到了高潮，穴肉咬緊了體內的少年陰莖，榨出那些充滿活力的種子。

達米安突然有些嫉妒他的弟弟，不然第一個喝到克拉克的乳汁的人，說不定會是他。

—END—


End file.
